degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Sean Cameron
Sean Cameron (b. 1988 in Wasaga Beach, Canada) is a Canadian teenager who used to attend Degrassi Community School when he moved to Toronto when he was in grade 7 (second time, first at another school) after he deafened Tyler Bishop in one ear. Season 1 The New Kid Sean was actually the 5th character to not appear in the first 7 episodes. He used to go to Degrassi but then he moved up north, to Wasaga Beach. His first episode is his second first day of school in seventh grade, and he isn't excited. There is someone who was excited to see him (Emma Nelson), who thinks he is cute, and begins to have a crush on him. At the dance that night Jimmy Brooks told Sean there is an after-party at his house and then brought up the fact that Sean was a grade seven, because the party was for eighth-graders only. Sean held Jimmy up to the wall and kept shoving him up to it and yelling at him for continually reminding him of his remedial status. Emma saves Sean by asking him to dance, just before Principal Raditch would have seen him. Injuries Sean's social worker suggests he join the basketball team. Sean does so, and is envied by Jimmy. Jimmy grows afraid of being cut from the team over Sean, and takes drastic measures to look better than him. Jimmy, who does not have Attention Deficit Disorder, takes his friend Spinner's Ritalin which boosts his game. Jimmy then fouled Sean on purpose and gets cut from the team any way. Emma and Sean Ever since Emma asked Sean to dance he's started to like her. Sean asks Emma to go on a date. Emma says yes and both she and her mom are excited. When Sean comes to pick Emma up her mom makes them wait there to take a picture and then they left. They were going to go eat some food. On the way there Emma gets bird droppings on her sweater so she has to go back home and change. Her mom takes another picture. When they got there Emma had verbal diarrhea. She just kept saying things she didn't want him to hear. As they were leaving Emma thought she had thrown away her wallet with the tray so Sean searched in the trash can and found nothing; Turns out Emma had it in her pocket the whole time. The Cabaret Sean has proven numerous times that he's in love with Emma. He sticks up for her humiliating dance at the cabaret, signs her petition for a tampon machine in the girls' washroom, and dances with her at the school dance. They are finally considered an item. Under Pressure But when exams near, Sean gets nervous for the media immersion exam. He begins to study with Emma who finds out why he left Wasaga Beach. Sean had deafened a kid in one ear in a fight. After the MI exam, Sean thinks he failed it and will fail at everything. Emma tries to convince him it would all be okay, but he tells her he fails everything anyway and storms off. After a very close encounter with Jimmy they want to fight after school, Sean has had it to the top with him. Mentioning the grade seven thing and everything. Neither Emma nor Ashley wants them to fight. It's up to the guys to decide if they want to listen to their girlfriends. Jimmy told Sean, "Man, why are we doing this? This is stupid!" Sean retorts by asking Jimmy if he is "chicken". Jimmy tells Sean he'll see him after school. Sean shoves Emma, who walks away surprised. Sean wants to apologize and stutters from embarrassment. Ashley doesn't even want to be bothered with Jimmy. Ecstasy Intervention On the last day of school, Toby and Ashley's parents leave for the weekend and they are both allowed one friend over. J.T., who'd noticed Toby had been swooning over Emma the entire year, invites Sean to come over and hang out to teach Toby how to be bad. They only convince him to come when they lie that Emma will be there. When Sean arrives, J.T. reveals that he has bought Ecstasy from his cousin. Sean instantly recognizes it tells them he will split it and goes downstairs. He switches the ecstasy with an aspirin pill, and gives the real ecstasy to Ashley to throw away. When he returns, J.T. finally calls Emma, Manny, and Liberty who show up later. When Emma sees Sean is there, she says that she wouldn't have gone if she'd known he'd been there. Sean, upset from his encounter, runs into Ashley (who has since taken the ecstasy he'd given her to throw away and been chastised by her boyfriend Jimmy for taking drugs) who pulls him into her room. She tells Sean that everyone expects her to be the good girl and him to be the bad guy. Their vulnerabilities catch up with them and they kiss. Sean, then leaves the house after his make out session with Ashley. On the way out, he sees Emma crying. She leans on Toby as he sadly walks away. Season 2 The Old New Kid and the New New kid Sean meets a new kid named Craig Manning. Craig and Sean started hanging out and getting to know each other. What Sean didn't know was that Craig was beaten and abused by his father. Sean and Craig mostly tell each other everything. When Doves Cry Craig then asks Sean if he wanted to run away with him, to British Columbia. Sean asks Craig if he gets beaten by his father, a scene was cut in both Canada and United States until recently where Craig attempts to commit suicide on the tracks of a via train. Sean quickly pushes him out of the way in the nick of time which prompts Craig to run away. Sean finds Emma, and she must put aside her indifference to him to help him find Craig. Dialogue with Joey Jeremiah and Emma, and between Joey and Craig about the train was also cut. Craig soon moved in with Joey, and Sean and Craig began a long friendship. He appears in the episode "Drive," where he, Marco, Craig, and Spinner "borrow" a car from Joey's lot and win tickets to a concert, but are soon scolded for taking the car from an angry Joey, who later rips the tickets to shreds. Sean and Ashley Just when Ashley is finally recovering for her ecstasy mishap, Sean decides to call her and ask her out. Ashley quickly agrees. This doesn't go over well with Ashley's friends, however, who drop her for being a "slut," and breaking Jimmy's heart again, who thought they were going back out. She breaks off the date with Sean who is annoyed to discover she's choosing Paige, Hazel, and Terri over him. The two never had a connection again. Spike & Snake and Emma & Sean The wedding between Spike and Snake is so close. Emma gets to invite some of her friends. At the moment she's not thinking of inviting Sean. Manny Santos decides to take matters in her own hands.. so she invites Sean then Emma tells her to uninvite him, she did and then Emma invites him again. At the wedding Emma didn't find anyone there who catches her eye, until she saw Sean. Sean was standing up against the tree with his leg up, posting, keeping it cool. Emma came over to him, then they started talking.. Later on they started dancing. Even after they danced there was a romantic kiss at the end. A Drunken Failure When Sean's brother Tracker is fired from his work, he becomes discouraged. He becomes even more discouraged when he goes to eat dinner at Emma's house. He feels inferior to their financial situation, and decides that he will inevitably be a drunk. When he is getting water, he secretly pours vodka into his glass, and returns to the table. With an angry buzz, he becomes defensive when Spike offers him the left overs. He takes it as an insult, and storms off. Emma, embarrassed by her parents, goes to find him at Jimmy's party. Sean betrays his renewed friendship with Jimmy by stealing his parents' booze. When Emma finds him, he's drunk. She tries to make him stop drinking, but he makes things worse by dropping the bottle on the floor. It shatters, and Jimmy kicks them out. Emma calls on Spike to come and get them at Jimmy's. The next day, Sean thinks it's over between himself and Emma. Emma tells him that he isn't a failure, and he doesn't need to rely on alcohol. Sean, who was under the impression it was in his genes, finally promises not to drink. Season 3 Going Gangster Things are slow between Sean and Emma, because she's been busy with Snake's cancer and the new baby. Sean witnesses Jay Hogart, Alex Nuñez, and Towerz, the bad kids in school, break into a vending machine. They give him a candy bar, and he meets up with Emma. However, his bad reputation hasn't made him look innocent in the vandalization of the vending machine, and Mr. Raditch interrogates him about it. Sean, angry that he'd been accused, attacks Jay in front of the school and the two fight. In the Principal's office, however, the two begin to bond and form a friendship. When Sean goes to "Clean The Ravine" with Emma, he wants some time to kiss. They lay down in the ravine and begin to make out when Kendra Mason interrupts. She walks away, and Sean continues to kiss Emma who pushes him off. On the way back into school, Sean is sulky. Emma calls him pathetic for hanging out with Jay, and he calls her boring. He, thinking it's over, hangs out with Jay that afternoon. Jay decides to break into the media immersion room and steal some stuff. When Jay wants to take the synthesizer, Sean encourages him to take Snake's new Alienware laptop instead. The next day, Emma comes to make up with Sean in front of Jay. Sean informs her it's over and she leaves. Emma suspects he's behind the thefts at school. Liberty's Love School marm Liberty Van Zandt isn't quite immune to love. She, who had just recovered from a long crush on J. T. Yorke, switches to Sean. Sean tells her bluntly that he doesn't like her and gives her advice to go for Towerz, one of Sean's friends who is crushing on her. Liberty takes the advice. Emma's Revenge Emma, still hurt over the break up and jealous of Sean's new girlfriend Amy, begins to fall for the new guy, Chris Sharpe. But when Emma and Chris start to date, she convinces him to help her sabotage Sean. They go to Raditch, and lie to him, saying they saw Sean load equipment into Jay's car. When Raditch goes to search the car, Emma and Chris come to watch. Sean confronts her, asking if she was the anonymous source. Raditch overhears and asks if there's something Sean wants to say. Sean: Yeah. Go to hell. Sean is punished with two months worth of Saturday detentions. Saturday Detention and Ellie Sean Toby Isaacs, Hazel Aden, Ellie Nash, and Jimmy Brooks share a Saturday detention where they bond and become fast friends. Sean's turbulent relationship with Jimmy is even finally mended. When the group go on the roof, Sean and Ellie look at the sky and bond after Sean admits to her that he has been stealing from the school and Ellie shows him her cutting scars. Instead of freaking out, Sean traces along her scars with his fingers slowly going up her arm until he reaches her hand. He presses his fingers in hers and they lay there, holding hands. The two decide they like each other. They're both the subjects of many rumors, due to his criminal ways and her cutting tendencies and alcoholic mother. Sean changes his mind though when Ellie drops a tape recorder which she had been using to tape their conversations during detention in an attempt to solve the school thefts. Sean crushes the tape recorder and he leaves, angry with Ellie. On Monday, Ellie apologizes to Sean. She tells him that she's sorry for recording the conversations. She gives him the real tape with his confession of stealing and Sean accepts the apology and they begin dating. It's Not Over Sean surprises Ellie by visiting her at her workplace and asks her to go with him to a movie. Knowing that she and Marco Del Rossi already have plans, she accepts anyways. When she arrives at the movie theater with Sean in town Marco is not happy. The next day at school Sean walks outside only to find that Ellie is having lunch with none other than Marco on the steps of Degrassi. He squeezes in between them and pushes Marco further away until he gives up and leaves. Ellie is clearly angered by Sean's reaction and he admits that he just wanted to be alone with her. She leaves mad. Later at the Dot Ellie tells Marco she is going to break up with Sean for his rude behavior towards Marco and he tells her that he doesn't blame Sean for wanting alone time with her. He even refers to himself as "Marco, the human security blanket" and tells Ellie that Sean could be good for her if she lets him. The next day at school Ellie finds Sean in the hallway. Sean already thinks that him and Ellie's relationship is over but she reassures him, apologizing and claiming that she has never been in a real relationship before. He tells her if she doesn't understand how it works to just ask him. She accepts, they kiss, and are happy again. Sean On His Own When Tracker gets a new job far away, he tells Sean they will have to move. Sean, angry that he would be held back another year, pleads to stay. Ellie is gloomy due to his impending departure. However, when Sean finds out that he can live on his own on student welfare he takes the opportunity. His house soon becomes a party house when Jay begins to invite people over for parties. Things are fine until Amy, who is jealous of Sean's new girlfriend, Ellie, drinks too much and gets alcohol poisoning. Sean and Ellie argue to Jay that they should call the police, but he disagrees. Against Jay's wishes, Sean calls the police and an ambulance temporarily breaking his friendship with Jay. Sean's grades, which have been faltering, start to return to normal when he stops the parties. Sean's Repentance Sean, guilty of his old bad ways, admits that he stole Mr. Simpson's laptop to Mr. Simpson. Mr. Simpson is immediately angry and refuses to talk to Sean. Sean goes to the end of the year dance to try and patch things up, but Mr. Simpson is reluctant. When Mr. Simpson leaves the dance, his car is broken. Sean tells him that he will fix his car for free, no matter how much labor it takes. Mr. Simpson quickly forgives Sean. Season 4 Sean and Ellie Cohabitate Ellie had been spending a lot of time with Sean, which includes sleeping over at his house. Their relationship gets deeper and stronger than ever. So strong that Sean wants Ellie to move into his apartment with him. When Sean asks her to move in for good Ellie has a tough decision. Ellie decides that her alcoholic mother needs her more than ever since her father is still in the Middle East, so she declines Sean's offer. When Ellie's mother almost burns the house down, Ellie decides that that is the last straw for her. She shows her mom her cuts and tells her that she can't continue to live with her. Ellie decides moving in with Sean is the best decision and she brings along a new pet for "their" home, a feisty ferret named Bueller. Sean Saves the Day but Loses Himself When Rick Murray returns to Degrassi with a hand gun to get revenge on the people who pulled a prank on him, he shoots Jimmy, and encounters Sean, Emma, and Toby. As Rick advances on Emma, Sean, afraid for his own life but also of what Rick is capable of, tries his best to talk Rick out of shooting anyone. As Rick points the gun at Emma, Sean grabs the gun in an attempt to stop him. A gunshot is heard, and they both fall to the ground. As a suspenseful element, the show goes immediately to commercial and doesn't reveal that Rick didn't survive the tussle until minutes later. After the shooting, the students try and cope with "dealing" exercises set up by the teachers. Sean thinks it's all a joke though. He storms out of the school, and is met by a vindictive reporter for the local news. Sean learns that she interviewed his parents. He and Ellie enter the news van to see the footage. When he sees his mother crying over him, he thinks it's a joke because he hasn't talked to them in years, and throws the monitor onto the ground. Along with Jay, Ellie, and Emma, Sean, driving Jay's car, heads to Wasaga Beach, so Sean can confront his past. He, first, yells at his parents for acting like they cared. They tell him they did care, and he tells them if they'd cared he would have been living with them. He angrily leaves and the four go to the beach to cool off. They forget the shooting by playing around in the sand until Jay spots the kid Sean deafened, Tyler. He works at a jet ski rental booth, and they approach the booth. Jay insults Tyler by calling him retarded, and Tyler tells Sean that he heard he got into a fight at Degrassi. He asks Sean when it would stop, because a kid died this time. Sean tries to attack him, but Ellie and Jay break it up. Sean rents a jet ski, and rides off into the waves at an alarming speed. He soon crashes and Tyler comes to the rescue. Sean, still feeling down, returns home. His mother admits that they made a lot of mistakes, but sending him to Toronto was the best decision they ever made. For them, it was the only way to keep Sean out of jail. He tearfully admits that he may have killed Rick. His mother hugs him, and his relationship with his parents is mended. But when the time comes to leave, Sean tells the others he's not going. Sean decides to stay in Wasaga Beach with his parents. Ellie and Sean exchange "I Love You's" but even then Ellie is upset Sean is staying behind. Emma looks back at Sean from the back window as he watches the car drive away. Season 5 Degrassi Mini's Sean remained in Wasaga Beach with his parents for the 5th season. Two Degrassi Mini's (Don't You Forgot About Me Part 1 & 2) focused on Sean. Part One showed a reunion with him and Ellie. He shows Ellie his plans for his future, a custom car shop (Cameron's Custom Cars). Sean then claims that he still loves Ellie, and attempts to kiss her. Ellie quickly breaks off the kiss, saying that she has moved on. Part Two was Jay and him catching up. Their conversation quickly leads off to why Sean even came back in the first place. Sean says it was for Ellie. Jay lifts up his shirt and shows Sean his heart-shape tattoo that said "Alex" and ask to see if Sean still had his Ellie tattoo, Sean lifted up part of his shirt and shows Jay the letter E to Ellie's name, cutting off the rest of her name. Jay made a comment (how Sean is lucky that people won't mistake the name on his tattoo for a male name like his tattoo) then had to go and Sean lifted the rest of his shirt up and it wasn't Ellie's name that was tattooed on his chest, it was Emma's name. Season 6 Sean and Emma Sean returned to the show after being absent for a season. He returns back to Degrassi with the intentions of finishing high school there. Though he has other plans also. Emma and Peter run into Sean the day before school begins and find out that he's coming back to Degrassi. Sean is willing to rekindle his relationship with Emma. Emma knows that she is still in love with Sean, but knows that she doesn't want to break Peter's heart. Emma suggests going back out with Ellie, to which Sean responds "Forget about Ellie. I know who I want, and I think you do too." That day, he helps Peter customize his new car, getting Peter instantly hooked on street racing. After a race, Emma and Sean run away from the cops together and make out. After Emma tells Peter that she wants to go on a break, Peter instantly realizes it's over Sean. Peter plants drugs in Sean's locker and Sean is later suspended, possibly expelled, from school. Sean decides to race Peter for revenge. During the race, a car pulls out ahead of Peter, and Peter swerves towards Sean's car, causing Sean to hit a near-by jogger. Jay tells Sean to run away, and Sean runs to Emma's house. Sean tells her that she's the only one that cares. Emma replies back that she doesn't care about him anymore, that she can't, as she is trying to get her life back on track. She then tells Sean that he has to turn himself in. Sean then turns himself in to the police, with tears in his eyes. Prison Life Sean is thrown in prison, and is completely miserable. He gets in fights regularly, and his face has become extremely bruised as a result of being attacked by a group of people at a lunch line. Emma comes to see him for his court case, for which which Sean's defense attorney doesn't show up. Emma starts to raise money for a new lawyer, but doesn't succeed. Instead, Snake finds a public defense attorney who will show up. Return Sean soon makes it out of prison and returns once and for all to finally get his life straight. Shortly after his return he begins working with Jay as a mechanic. He also resumes his relationship with Emma. On the surface everything appears alright, but Sean senses something isn't right. Sean begins to notice that there is something wrong with Emma and Jay when they are near each other, though they both tell him he's imagining things. Sean eventually gets Jay to confess about the incident at the ravine, much to his dismay. He proceeds to quit his job, break things off with Emma, and attempt to leave once again. This time, only to come to the conclusion that his relationship with Emma means more to him than her past mistakes. He returns to reconcile and once again move on with the next part of his life. The Party and The Next Level When Emma and Sean finally decide they are both ready to take the next big jump in their loving relationship, they run into a multitude of problems. Manny has decided to throw a party the same night they have plans, and said party has become out of control. Emma ends up very stressed out and begins drinking. When they finally end up alone, Emma is drunk and ends up vomiting. All attempts at a romantic evening are thrown out the window pending news of the next event, JT's death. The Next Level For Real Emma and Sean decide to take the next step in there relationship for real. Emma makes sure nothing is in the way this time, everything is ready, no pressure, all essentials bought, absolutely nothing can go wrong however, Emma suspects that she's pregnant from Sean. When she learns that Sean had different plans after high school, she becomes really angry and after him asking her what's up several times, she confesses to him that she might be pregnant. After several tests, Emma learns that she's not pregnant. Sean leaves for basic training soon after. Season 7 Fears about the war Sean returns for a short way before he ships off to war and he learns that Emma is dating Damian but he is okay with her as he feels they have both now moved on. He later helps Snake do some training to get into shape but during the training Sean starts to try and push Snake too hard and eventually he makes an outburst about how Snake needs to keep trying more exercises and be perfect or else he will die. After this he tells Snake that he is getting shipped off to Afghanistan and tells him that he is scared and Snake comforts him. The next day Sean is getting ready to leave but before he leaves he wants a new photo of him and Emma. Relationships *Emma Nelson **First Relationship: ***Start Up: "Friday Night" (111) ***Broke Up: "Under Pressure" (114) ****Reason: Sean, riled up during a fight with Jimmy, pushes Emma on the ground because of her interference. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: "White Wedding, Part 2" (213) ***Broke Up: "Gangsta Gangsta" (306) ****Reason: Sean begins hanging out with Jay and Emma does not approve. **Third Relationship: ***Start Up: "True Colours" (603) ***Broke Up: ""Crazy Little Thing Called Love"" (608) ****resone: THEY BOTH CALLED ECOTHER KID **Fourt Relationship ***broke up:'crayz little thing called love(608) ***Broke up:'every thing she wants ' (721) ****resone:they both called ectether alittle kid *'Amy' **Start Up: "Against All Odds" (313) **Broke Up: Sometime before "Accidents Will Happen, Part 2" (315) ***Reason: Amy finds someone else. *Ellie Nash **Start Up: "Take on Me" (316) **Broke Up: "Back in Black" (409) ***Reason: Sean moves back to Wasaga Beach with his parents after the shooting. Category:Degrassi: TNG kids